Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to mobile devices and applications, and, more particularly, to a system and a method for minimizing a requirement of screen space for displaying auxiliary content based on a selected content by triggering the selected content.
Description of the Related Art
Recommendations and suggestions are key drivers in Internet and mobile applications, mobile applications that lead to user actions such as purchases and decisions. Users need to be constantly engaged in order to repeatedly use an application or a website. These recommendations and suggestions that are displayed come with an extra cost since they are auxiliary or additional information, and they consume more screen space, which is limited in devices with small screens such as mobile phone and tablet computers. Further, the main content of the application goes unnoticed when the auxiliary content consumes a lot of screen space. Hence the entire screen becomes clumsy and irritating to the users.
Accordingly, there remains a need for minimizing a requirement of screen space for displaying auxiliary information content based on a selected content.